pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Lowell
| birthplace = Brookline, Massachusetts | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Poet | awards = Pulitzer Prize in Poetry }} Amy Lawrence Lowell (February 9, 1874 – May 12, 1925) was an American poet of the imagist school, who posthumously won the Pulitzer Prize. Life Personal life Lowell was born in Brookline, Massachusetts, into Brookline's prominent Lowell family, sister to astronomer Percival Lowell and Harvard president Abbott Lawrence Lowell. She never attended college because her family did not consider that proper for a woman, but she compensated with avid reading and near-obsessive book-collecting. She lived as a socialite and travelled widely, turning to poetry in 1902 after being inspired by a performance of Eleonora Duse in Europe. Lowell was said to be lesbian, and in 1912 she and actress Ada Dwyer Russell were reputed to be lovers. Russell is reputed to be the subject of her more erotic work, most notably the love poems contained in 'Two Speak Together', a subsection of Pictures of the Floating World. The two women traveled to England together, where Lowell met Ezra Pound, who at once became a major influence and a major critic of her work. Lowell has been linked romantically to writer Mercedes de Acosta, but the only evidence of any contact between them is a brief correspondence about a planned memorial for Duse. Lowell died of a cerebral hemorrhage in 1925 at the age of 51. Career Her first published work appeared in 1910 in Atlantic Monthly. The first published collection of her poetry, A Dome of Many-Coloured Glass, appeared two years later in 1912. Though she sometimes wrote sonnets, Lowell was an early adherent to the "free verse" method of poetry and one of the major champions of this method. Untermeyer writes that "She was not only a disturber but an awakener." In many poems she dispenses with line breaks so that the work looks like prose on the page. This technique she labeled "polyphonic prose". Throughout her working life Lowell was a promoter of both contemporary and historical poets. Her book Fir-Flower Poets was a poetical re-working of literal translations of the works of ancient Chinese poets, notably Li Tai-po (701-762). Her writing also included critical works on French literature. When she died she was attempting to complete her two-volume biography of John Keats. Writing of Keats, Lowell said that "The stigma of oddness is the price a myopic world always exacts of genius." Lowell was a short but imposing figure who kept her hair in a bun and wore a pince-nez. She smoked cigars constantly, claiming that they lasted longer than cigarettes. A glandular problem kept her perpetually overweight, so that poet Witter Bynner once said, in a cruel comment repeated by Ezra Pound and thereafter commonly misattributed to him, that she was a "hippopoetess." Lowell not only published her own work but also that of other writers. According to Untermyer, she "captured" the Imagist movement from Ezra Pound. Pound threatened to sue her for bringing out her three-volume series Some Imagist Poets, and thereafter called the American Imagists the "Amygist" movement. Pound criticized her as not an imagist but merely a rich woman who was able to financially assist the publication of imagist poetry. She said that Imagism was weak before she took it up, whereas others said it became weak after Pound's "exile" towards Vorticism. Altercation with F. Holland Day Lowell was frustrated in composing her biography of Keats by the famous publisher and photographer, F. Holland Day. Day, alongside an unrivaled possession of Keatsiana, possessed exclusive copies of Fanny Brawne's letters to Keats. Fanny was the woman whom Keats had unsuccessfully pursued and the letters were therefore of considerable biographical interest. Lowell, who hoped to publish the definitive volume of biography, was forced to pursue a reluctant and rather mischievously reticent Day for these artifacts with little success. Recognition in Cambridge, Massachusetts]] In 1926, the year after her death, Lowell was awarded the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry for What's O'Clock. That collection included the patriotic poem "Lilacs", which Louis Untermeyer said was the poem of hers he liked best. In the post-World War II years, Lowell, like other women writers, was largely forgotten, but with the renaissance of the women's movement in the 1970s, women's studies brought her back to light. According to Heywood Broun, however, Lowell personally argued against feminism. Additional sources of interest in Lowell today come from the anti-war sentiment of the oft-taught poem "Patterns"; her personification of inanimate objects, as in "The Green Bowl," and "The Red Lacquer Music Stand"; and her lesbian themes, including the love poems addressed to Ada Dwyer Russell in "Two Speak Together" and her poem "The Sisters" which addresses her female poetic predecessors. Publications Poetry *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/261 A Dome of Many-Coloured Glass]. Houghton Mifflin, 1912. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/1020 Sword Blades and Poppy Seed]. Macmillan (New York, NY), 1914. reprinted by AMS Press (New York, NY), 1981. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/841 Men, Women and Ghosts]. Macmillan, 1916. *[http://books.google.com/?id=XmsqAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA172&dq=Amy+Lowell+grand%27s+castle#PPR3,M1 Can Grande's Castle]. The Macmillan Company. 1919. ISBN 0403006589. *[http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=4470831 Pictures of the Floating World]. Macmillan, 1919.. ISBN 0404171281. *[http://books.google.com/?id=rulJAAAAMAAJ&printsec=frontcover&dq=Amy+Lowell Legends]. Houghton Mifflin company. 921. *[http://books.google.com/?id=KicRAAAAYAAJ&printsec=frontcover&dq=Amy+Lowell+fir Fir-Flower Tablets]. Houghton Mifflin Company. 1921. ISBN 088355058X. *[http://books.google.com/?id=cL1CEjPumCgC&printsec=frontcover&dq=Amy+Lowell+critical A Critical Fable]. READ BOOKS. 2007-10-26. ISBN 9781408601471. *''What's O'Clock'', edited by Ada Dwyer Russell, Houghton Mifflin, 1925. *[http://books.google.com/?id=S6EqAAAAMAAJ&q=Amy+Lowell&dq=Amy+Lowell East Wind]. Houghton Mifflin company. 1926. *''Ballads for Sale''. Houghton Mifflin company. 1927. *''The Complete Poetical Works of Amy Lowell''. Houghton. 1925. *''Selected Poems of Amy Lowell'', edited by John Livingston Lowes, Houghton Mifflin, 1928. *''Selected Poems of Amy Lowell'', ed. Melissa Bradshaw and Adrienne Munich, New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 2002. *Naoki Ohnishi, ed. Amy Lowell: Complete Poetical Works and Selected Writings in 6 vols.. Kyoto: Eureka Press. ISBN 9784902454291. *''The Complete Poetical Works of Amy Lowell with an introduction by Louis Untermeyer''. Boston, Massachusetts: The Houghton Mifflin Company. (The Riverside Press, Cambridge), 1955. Fiction * Poetry and Poets: Essays, edited by Ferris Greenslet, Houghton Mifflin, 1930, reprinted by Biblo and Tannen (New York, NY), 1971. Non-fiction * * Six French Poets: Studies in Contemporary Literature, Macmillan, 1915, reprinted by Books for Libraries Press (Freeport, NY), 1967. * Tendencies in Modern American Poetry, Macmillan, 1917, reprinted by Haskell House (New York, NY), 1970. * Can Grande's Castle, Macmillan, 1918. * John Keats, Houghton Mifflin'', 1925, reprinted by Archon Books (Hamden, CT), 1969.'' * The Madonna of Carthagena, privately printed, 1927. * Poetry and Poets: Essays, edited by Ferris Greenslet, Houghton Mifflin, 1930, reprinted by Biblo and Tannen (New York, NY), 1971. * The letters of D. H. Lawrence & Amy Lowell, 1914-1925, edited by E. Claire Healey & Keith Cushman, Black Sparrow Press, 1985. Edited * Some Imagist Poets: An Anthology. Houghton, Mifflin, 1915. * Some Imagist Poets, 1916: An Annual Anthology. Houghton, Mifflin, 1916. * Some Imagist Poets, 1917: An Annual Anthology. Houghton Mifflin Company, year=1917. isbn=1419148044 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation. "Amy Lowell," Poetry Foundation, Web, June 29, 2011. See also * List of U.S. poets References *''Amy Lowell, American Modern: Critical Essays'', ed. Adrienne Munich and Melissa Bradshaw, New Brunswick, NJ:Rutgers University Press, 2004. *"Outselling the Modernisms of Men: Amy Lowell and the Art of Self-Commodification," Victorian Poetry Volume 38, No. 1 (Spring 2000), 141-169. http://muse.jhu.edu/journals/victorian_poetry/v038/38.1bradshaw.html Notes External links ;Poems * Six poems by Amy Lowell ("Late September," "Wind and Silver," "Solitaire," "September 1918," "July Midnight," "A Decade," "Free Fantasia on Japanese Themes") * Amy Lowell profile and 12 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Amy Lowell 1874-1925 at the Poetry Foundation. * Additional Poems by Amy Lowell. ;Books * ;About *Amy Lowell (1874-1925) at Modern American Poetry. * March 26, 1916, New York Times, How Does the New Poetry Differ from the Old?; Amy Lowell Laments the Lack of Authoritative Criticism in America -- Says No One Should Make a Living by Writing * Carl Rollyson, Amy Lowell Among Her Contemporaries. Category:1874 births Category:1925 deaths Category:People from Brookline, Massachusetts Category:American poets Category:Imagists Category:Lesbian writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Modernist women writers Category:People from Norfolk County, Massachusetts Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Women poets Category:Poets Category:American women writers